Sundays In the Backyard
by J C Cathrine
Summary: Kurt never hangs out with his friends on sundays. What's he up to? Sue finds out with the help of cameras and shows Dalton and McKinley what their countertenor is hiding from them. Is he really as penguin and vulnerable as he seems? Sexy Ninja!Kurt R&R 3
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I have BITWBOTL to work on, and I'm super sorry that I haven't updated in a super long time. But school has been hectic and I need to keep my grades up if I want to get into a good med school. Anyway this idea had been plaguing me for a week now and if I don't get it out then I will never be able to concentrate enough on my USHIST test tomorrow. **

**This is just a one-shot….maybe two. Pretty much no plot just a side to Kurt that no one sees.**

**Pairings: Not really important but Klaine, single Finn, Britanna.**

**AU. Kurt and Blaine are together, but they haven't kissed, Kurt boards at Dalton.**

**Hope you enjoy and see you at the bottom. *less-than three***

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee….would I really be here? I mean really!**

Sue's POV

People are stupid, chasing my Sweet Porcelain out of here. Out of these sticky, sweaty halls crowded with stupid, fat girls teasing testosterone filled boys with greasy, over dyed things on their head that they call hair. I'm at least glad that my Cheerios aren't fat. Stupid Glee Kids for not protecting him more, convincing him to stay, for not being a better friend.

Good on you, Porcelain, for getting out of here. Now how can I convince you to come back and be the best Head Cheerio that I, and the rest of the squad, know you can be?

The only way is to convince you that it's safe here now….

…and the only way to do that is to show these cow-eating, stupid, grotesque children the confident, successful person that they all wannabe. For my Sweet Porcelain is the only confident, successful person in this festering pheromone pit that our nation so gracefully calls a high school.

Q went and got herself knocked up by Puckerman.

Boobs McBoobjob, speaks for itself.

And Dumbo doesn't know the alphabet.

Porcelain the only one that wasn't a disappointment.

Then he ups and leaves.

OH! That's how I'll get him back. That should do nicely. It shouldn't be too hard to pull off either.

Outside General POV

"I had a really nice time tonight, Blaine."

"Me too!" Kurt though Blaine looked like an over excited puppy, his cheeks and nose slightly red from the bites and nips of the frost in the air. His eyes glistening with saltwater to protect them from the crisp air, his deep, amber, expressive eyes that Kurt could just lose himself in each and every time they were directed his wa…..no! Bad Kurt! Answer him! You can lose yourself when you're talking to 'Cedes tonight!

"I hope we can go out again, sometime?" Kurt asked timidly, carefully avoiding Blaine's openly admiring gaze, for fear of getting lost and never leaving, never wanting to leave the maze hidden behind those eyes.

"Yes! I'd love too! I mean," he quickly amended, now red more from embarrassment then from the cold, "If you'd want to, when you're free or if you don't want to that's fine too….." Blaine trailed off looking down and Kurt was able to breath more freely. Would Blaine never stop having this affect on him? Kurt kind of hoped not.

"Blaine," Kurt said, chuckling slightly at the other boy's fumbling, "I just said I wanted to, whenever you're free I'm sure I can make some time."

Blaine's smile was like the sun rising and Kurt couldn't help but return it with his own, tooth-hidden smile. "Weeeeelll," he drawled, "I'm free tomorrow, want to head over to the mall? I heard that Macy's is having a sale on scarves."

Kurt's smile faltered, being replaced by a panicked, guilty look, but just for an instance, and a less true smile covering it quickly. "I'm so sorry, Blaine, I want to so much but I wasn't able to do any homework today because I was getting ready for our date and you know I have an essay due in my AP History class on monday and I still have research to finish and I haven't refreshed my French for a while and Madam was thinking of doing a demo with me to show proper verb con…"

Blaine cut off Kurt's excuse loaded rant, laughing but wondering at his new boyfriends odd behavior, "that's fine, I'll call you, Okay?" Kurt nodded, looking down, something that Blaine was secretly thankful for. He found it hard to think when Kurt looked at him properly, always trying to figure out what color they actually were and what color his emotions were trailing behind those wonderful eyes glowing in the pale twilight zephyr.

Blaine lifted their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed Kurt gently, smiling at him before turning and leaving, humming Your Song to himself thinking that if Kurt was hiding something, it was for a good reason. Blaine decided to respect that…but maybe he'd have word with Mercedes about it and possibly let something slip to Wes and David, who would never leave it alone until they knew.

But of course Blaine would talk to Kurt about it first.

It turns out he wouldn't need to.

Kurt's POV

"White Boy, you'd better have a really good excuse to be calling past 10:30," Mercedes voice threatened over Kurt's cell phone, "If my mom"

"If it was anyone else but me your mom would have a conniption, but it is me," Kurt smirked at the phone, knowing 'Cedes would never be mad at him for calling.

"Alright, you're right, I wasn't really that angry. So what's up, White Boy? Did your Prince finally kiss you?" She tried to suppress her squeal at the thought of her boy gettin' some.

"It was only our second date, 'Cedes, were taking things slow…"

"oh"

"but he did kiss my hand before he left."

"AW! That is sosososo sweet and gentlemanly! Was it good?"

"ohmygod," Kurt flopped back on his bed with a sigh and put his phone on speaker so he could start to get ready for bed, he knew it would be a busy day tomorrow, "his lips were so soft on my hand, it felt really good and his EYES, ohmygod his EYES, Mercedes, I could find myself wondering in them forever and never give a care to a thought of leaving. I really don't know what he sees in me, he so much more handsome and talented and, I'm only saying this to you, 'Cedes, but he is so gosh darn hot and sexy when he looks at me like HES the lucky one. I know he doesn't think of me as being sexy or hot, I'm just lucky he saw me worthy of being his friend and then he wants to date me? ME? I'm still slightly afraid that It's all some joke and one day he's going to laugh at me and his friends will start to exchange money for the bets they made on my feelings."

"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL YOU STOP THAT SELF PITYING TALK THIS INSTANT! You know that's not true."

Kurt smiled wide, a real tooth showing smile that he knew would have his girls swooning over him if they ever saw it. "Yeah, I do know that, I just need a reminder every once and a while. I am so looking forward to tomorrow."

"Oh? What's happening tomorrow, White Boy?"

"Nothing! Um…homework, French, history. Look I have to go! Love you 'Cedes! I'll call you tomorrow! Bye!"

Kurt hung up quickly; he'd have to be more careful if he didn't want people to find out. He didn't know why he didn't want people to know, maybe because it was the last thing that he had just between his mom and him. And if people knew…it wouldn't be as _theirs_. He sighed and laid on his bed, curling upon himself as dreams came to his vacant mind, full of color and emotion.

The Next Morning, Sunday

Kurt woke at his usual time, 6:00 and walked downstairs without doing his hair or changing out of his pj's. he knew that Burt and Finn were both heavy sleepers and would never ever consider waking up this early. He started cooking them a breakfast and at 6:30 had pancakes and bacon staying warm in the oven and a note on the table for his father.

_D,_

_It's Sunday. You know what that means. _

_I'll be in the backyard till sundown at the latest._

_Please don't let ANYONE go back there today._

_Finn, this means you._

_Food is in the oven. Have a good day._

_K_

It was the same not he left every Sunday. He knew it was unorthodox, what he did, but he had gotten used to making excuses and his friends had learned to not ask him to hang out on Sundays. They were always trying to trick it out of him but that just wasn't going to happen. His father was the only one who knew why he did what he did, but even he never knew what he did. And they had given up trying to figure it out. But now with Blaine in the picture…..uhg…boyfriends complicate things, but they were so worth it. Kurt smiled, remembering Blaine's lips on his hand last night. NO. Wrong, today was for him, for him and for his mother.

Kurt smiled wide again and grabbed the chest kept in the back of the hall closet for Sundays and carried it to the backyard, still in his pjs.

General POV

Yep, Sue thought to herself, this was perfect, after grilling the Powerpuff Girls about their friendship with her Porcelain she had discovered that he never hang out with any of his friends on Sunday. And according to Q, who overheard Frankenteen telling Midget, he just went to the backyard every Sunday but he didn't know doing what, he was never allowed back there, but the one time he was home during the day he heard load music that he didn't even think Kurt knew existed.

She had, in record time, gotten hold of some high quality spy cameras and had had them set up around the Hummel's high-walled backyard.

Blaine had called an emergency meeting of the Warbler's, (most of them boarded so that was no problem), after receiving an anonymous email simply stating that if he and his little band of so called singers wanted to see what their countertenor did every Sunday then he had better get them and his curly mop-head to Dalton's auditorium this Sunday no later than 8, because that's when the show starts.

The Warbler's where hesitant, especially Jeff, Kurt's roommate, but were also very curious to see what their newest member did get up to. They decided to show, but no one was obligated to stay if they felt like it was invading Kurt's privacy to much.

Mr. Figgans had sent out a phone call to all of the parents to have their son or daughter dropped off at the auditorium Sunday at 8 for an all day very very important assembly that simply could not wait until Monday. The parents were confused but complied.

And so it was that Sunday at 8, the auditoriums of both Dalton and McKinley were filled with people who knew Sue's sweet Porcelain and she hoped that he not disappoint.

This was going to be good.

**Wow. This was the longest I'v ever written. I would have continued but it's late and I have a test tomorrow and want to sleep. Next: Sunday. Sorry for the cliffhanger. **

**What's Kurt up to? (Don't worry, kids, it's perfectly legal) **

**I don't know when I'll have the next on up but it should be this weekend sometime.**

**Thank ****you ****so**** much ****for ****reading,****you ****honestly ****have ****no ****idea ****how**** much ****strength ****it ****gives**** me ****to ****continue.**

**I love reviews like a fat kid on a diet loves sugar free, low cal cake.**

***less-than three***


	2. Sunday Pt 1 Anger

**I don't think I really need an author's note for this one, but I find that it gives me a time to collect my thoughts and that it is much harder to start the chapter if I don't have one, so here it is!**

**To** REJ624: **Yes,**** he ****is ****going**** to ****be ****PO****'****d. ****Maybe**** I****'****ll ****write ****a ****follow up to ****show ****what****'****ll ****happen ****when ****he ****finds ****out.*****shrugs*****I****'****ll ****think ****on ****it.**

**To **SickOfTakenUsernames: **You****'****re ****right, ****Finn ****very ****well ****could. ****I ****have ****two ****ways ****around ****that, ****however,****one:****I ****don****'****t ****think ****Finn ****would ****do**** that ****and ****risk ****Kurt****'****s ****wrath ****and ****two, ****Kurt ****would ****have ****thought ****of ****that ****and ****compensated ****for ****it.****You****'****re ****smart ****for ****catching ****that though, ****thanks!**

**And thanks so much to everyone who put this story under their Story Alerts. I checked my email and have 42 new emails from ff.n. I completely flipped; I think I broke my best friend's eardrum from my squealing over the phone. It completely reminds me why I'm on this site. **

**Reviews are like a hidden stash of Halloween candy! **

**Disclaimer: Its hurts that this has to be here. I want Glee so much! Or not…it would be stressful…**

**So here it is, what you've all been waiting for….**

**SUNDAY!**

Kurt picked up the chest easily and carried it to the shed that he had 'helped' his Dad construct when he and his mom had started their Sunday tradition when he was six. He was six and more got in the way of anything his Dad did or complained about the sawdust getting in his hair then actually helping. In the shed was a vanity, a full length mirror across from it, several racks for clothing along one wall, a coffee table in the middle of the room and a stack of folded cloth in one corner.

Kurt put the chest down on the coffee table and started to take out products. There were hair products, skin products, lotions and even a 'shower in a can', if you could hardly call that a product. Kurt scoffed at it, but it was necessary, they didn't have the money, or the room, to install a shower in here. Well he dealt with it every Sunday; one more wouldn't hurt his hair _too_ bad. Besides, this day was worth it.

After setting the products on the vanity and hanging clothes taken from the bottom of the chest on the racks Kurt checked the time. 7:30. He quickly grabbed the pile of cloth and the staple gun under them and walked out of the shed. He put them down and walked around the back of the shed, reappearing with a ladder that he set up against the side of the house right under Finn's window.

He snatched a piece of cloth and the staple gun and scaled the ladder easily with one hand. At the top he set down the gun on the ladder and unfolded the heavy, black cloth, holding it over Finn's window, stapling it to the window sill before hitting the window twice with his fist, giggling to himself as he heard something loud hit the floor. Kurt climbed down and proceeded to repeat the process, minus the hitting, with all the other windows facing the backyard.

Nodding to himself, Kurt put away the ladder and hurried to the shed to change so that at 8 he could begin his day. It was only 7:35

At 7:55 all the Warblers filled into the auditorium, a bit surprised to see that someone had set up a large TV on the stage that turned on as they walked in. As they started taking seats David whispered to Wes, "Doya think we'll be allowed to keep the TV?" to which Wes rolled his eyes and punched in friend lightly in the arm.

The Warbler's looked in amazement at the picture on the HD screen; it looked to be a backyard, except it held things that one wouldn't normally keep in a backyard. In one corner there was a well built shed with a roof extending a bit out to one side, over a big blue thing that was identified as a tarp covering something else. Running along the opposite wall were seemingly random objects, and old, beat up car, a pole, a picnic table and a few weights.

The door to the shed opened and a young-man walked out. He was wearing a pair of tight, black, cloth pants paired with a ripped shirt made of the same cloth. The shirt showed off the man's highly toned arms, strong, but not yucky strong, and when he moved, walking around to the tarp, the Warblers could catch glimpses of a pale, strong chest and what looked like a six-pack. His hair was done up in a carefully messy, slightly spiked due. He was beyond hot and so far into sexy that a new category was going to be needed if he got any more attractive.

Blaine sat up, "Holy shit."

"What?"

"Dude, what's up?"

"There's nothing Holy about shit, Blai"

Blaine shook his head, pointing to the man on the screen, who by this time had uncovered the tarp, revealing an expensive looking stereo system, and said, "That's Kurt."

"wha…?"

"holy shit"

"DUDE, Blaine you are so lucky I'm straight because if I wasn't I'd be on the so fast…"

"He is the hottest guy I'v ever seen, why doesn't he do his hair like that more often? And why, in god's name, WHY did he cover those muscles?" The Warbler continued objectifying Kurt.

Blaine could only shake his head and whispered something to the guy ranting on about Kurt's body, his eyes never leaving the ma...Kurt. Wes heard what he said and laughed, poking the pre-obsessed Warbler in the back, saying to him, "Blaine says: Mine."

The Warbler glanced at Blaine's faced and laughed, "I think Kurt broke him"

The only people out of the New Directions who recognized first off were Mercedes and, surprisingly, Brittney. As soon as he walked out of the shed Mercedes wolf whistled, "who's not hot, White Boy? Cuz that seems pretty hot to me."

Brittney clapped her hands and jumped up and down in her seat excitedly, "Sanna, Sanna, look at my Dolphin. He's like a hot dolphin. Sanna? Why doesn't he dress like a hot dolphin more often? I don't think he'd get picked on if he dressed like that."

Santana started at her girlfriend, "Dolphin? Britt, I thought Kurt was your dolphin…"

She trailed off, looking disbelievingly at the TV screen before laughing and said loudly, so the whole auditorium, "That's my Kurt! I knew you could be hot if you wanted to."

The rest of the people, not including the New Directions, glanced at her with mistrust. The girls doubting that anyone who looked like he did could also be the same person who got shoved into lockers every day. (Each girl thinking that they wouldn't have allowed it because they would never let such eye-candy get covered in bruises), and the guys doubting it because the Gay Kid couldn't be the one that had their girlfriends practically drooling. That just wouldn't be far.

The doubting stopped immediately after the man, Kurt, stood in the middle of his yard, looked up, and started speaking. His voice was unforgettable, and everyone in the school had heard it at least once.

Sue looked at the faces of the students with a smug grin. And this was only the beginning.

Kurt looked to the sky, and smiled an unsuppressed, tooth showing smile.

_Damn, I wish he'd smile at me like that (Blaine)_

_Too bad he's dating Blaine, the lucky SOB, with that smile he could have anyone. (various gay/bi warblers)_

_Woah, his teeth are like, perfect, better than mine (santana)_

_How come I'v never seen his teeth before, he must have shown them at least one when he was singing (Rachel and some NDs)_

Kurt started speaking, still looking to the sky, "Hi Mom. This week was crazy. I went on a date with Blaine, yesterday. He kissed my hand, he is such a gentleman, I think you'd like him, Mom. But earlier this week he implied, not on purpose, that I wasn't sexy. I'm going to prove him wrong, that's what today is for, right Mom? To prove people wrong, but not to them, to yourself? That's what I use today for, but you knew that. I also heard from my Boo that Rachel was talking about how it is our duty as performers to entertain the audience, no matter what. Well that got me thinking about a few songs that I could perform. I know it won't be my usual style, but hey, I like all good music. You know that too, don't you, Mom?" Kurt stopped and sighed, looking sad for a moment, before smiling again and resumed his monologue, "I also heard from Finn that Noah was bragging about his BA-ness, that he was the best and most BA person in Lima. I had to stop myself from laughing at him, Mom, we both know that I could totally take Noah down in a fight, if I chose to. Well anyway, beside all the good stuff that's been happening to me, the bad stuff is still there, I can still feel the pain and hurt from being looked down upon for being gay. The bruises are still there and it will be a long time before the scares fade. So today, Mom," he continued, walking over to the stereo system, "I'm going to start with something to get some of my anger out, and prove, once again, that my range is better than anyone could ever imagine."

Kurt smirked and pressed play, turning the speakers up loud. A heavy guitar riff started up and Kurt walked to the middle of the yard, shedding his shirt along the way, looking down at his pale, but bruised covered chest. When the lyrics started he opened his mouth and began to sing in a range way lower than anyone had ever heard before, a little higher than the original, Kurt knew, but he made it work.

_If you feel, so empty,_

_so used up, so let down_

_If you feel, so angry,_

_so ripped off,_

_so stepped on._

Kurt gestured to the healing marks on his chest, moving the way the song made him feel, letting him get out the emotions that he kept bottled up inside except for today.

_You're not the,_

_only one,_

_Refusing, _

_to back down!_

_You're not the, only one,_

_so get up!_

At this line he jumped on the hood of the old car and when the next line came, jumped to the ground, landing crouched and one fist pounding the ground.

_Lets start a riot!_

_A RIOT!_

_lets start a riot!_

_Lets start a riot! _

_A riot,_

_lets start a riot!_

This song was not about finesse or fancy dance moves, at each line he would pumps his fist like he was rallying a crowd. Then he slowed, letting his anger carry the song.

_If you feel,_

_so filthy, so dirty,_

_so fu**ed up._

_if you feel,_

_so walked one,_

_so painful,_

_so pissed off._

At each example he pointed in a different direction, like there was an example there for people to see.

_You're not the, only one,_

_Refusing, to go down!_

_you're not the, only one, _

_so get up!_

At this he raised his arms, getting ready for the chorus.

_Lets start a riot!_

_A riot!_

_lets start a riot!_

_lets start a riot! A riot!_

_lets start a riot!_

Kurt then proceeded to do a magnificent air guitar before the singing started again.

_If you feel, so empty,_

_so used up, _

_so let down, _

_if you feel, so angry, _

_just get up!_

_Lets start a riot!_

At this point Kurt sucked in through his teeth, making a hissing noise

_A riot! _

_lets stat a riot,_

_Ye-a!_

_lets start a riot_

_A riot,_

_lets starts a riot!_

_lets start a riot_

_a riot,_

_lets start a riot!_

_Lets start a riot_

_a riot,_

_lets start a riot!_

_lets start a riot,_

_a riot_

_lets start a riot! _

Kurt held the last note, it sounded purer then the original but he was getting better, he knew. Besides, he liked his slightly raggedy sounding voice when it came to this song, it sounded like how he felt when he sang it. He smiled and laughed, looking back up to the sky, "how was that, Mom? I have another one like it, though not quite so angst. If you want, I'll show it to you later. " he smiled and put his shirt back on, the only reason he took it off was to make the gestures towards the bruises more affective. Kurt sat down and began to stretch, not wanting to pull anything for the next performance.

Even Sue was a little floored by that performance, she had no idea that her Sweet Porcelain could be so, moody.

The kids at McKinley stared at the man showing quite a bit of flexibility before they all started talking at once.

"Did you know he could sing that like?" Rachel demanded to the world in general.

Squeals of "hot!" and "poor baby!" and "please let him take his shirt off again" could be heard from any number of clusters of girls while the ND kids were staring at Kurt as if they'd never seen him before. Finally Mr. Shue spoke, "Did any of you know he could sing like that?"

Everyone shook their head and Puck spoke up, "Probably a good thing too, when he's singing like that, Hummels better than me and Finn!"

Finn looked affronted but didn't counter it. nodded and said, "I wonder why he didn't show us."

Rachel looked at him as if he were crazy. "Really, ? Is it not obvious? Kurt can sing like that, yes, but that doesn't mean that's how he sings best or even how he prefers to sing. What I think is that Kurt taught himself to sing like that because he felt like that song fit what he was feeling and he wanted to be able to express that."

Mercedes nodded in agreement, "Rachel's right, Mr. Shue, Kurt is still learning how to sing lower, you could tell that he didn't get it exactly right because he didn't have that satisfied look on his face when he finished. He looked happy about it, but he knew that he could do better. And you know Kurt would never show us anything unless he had it down 100%."

They sat in silence before Puck spoke again, "My boy could so NOT take me in a fight."

"I don't know, Puckerman, he has a high pain tolerance, did you see the bruising and scar on his back? If they don't hurt then I'm a virgin, he could totally take a punch to the eye and keep going." Stated Santana.

"Poor Dolphin."

"You're right Britt, we are so going after those jocks later."

Mr. Shue heard them, but pretended not to. He didn't like the look of those scars surrounded by purple overlapping yellow. No wonder Kurt had transferred.

The Warblers were having a similar conversation about Kurt's singing skills and multicolored skin, finally Wes turned to Blaine, who hadn't participated in the conversation about his boyfriends singing but before he could say anything Blaine said, "Did you see those bruises? All along his shoulder and back and chest and that scar, on his lower back…" Blaine trailed off and Wes said, "it's going to be okay, Blaine, they can't get him while he's here and he will heal. They obviously don't bother him that much and he not in pain as far as we can see."

Blaine nodded, then his eyes widened a bit, causing Wes to look back at the screen just in time to see Kurt do a perfect backbend, put his hand next to his heels them slowly lifted one leg at a time before going into the splits in the air, his arms barely shaking with the effort, before putting his feet back on the ground and standing up and walking to the stereo to choose the next song.

Wes looked back to Blaine and snickered at the flabbergasted look on his friends face. Blaine didn't even hear his, some very _un_dapper thoughts sneaking in his head, looking lost.

**I'm going to stop it here, apparently this is going to be much longer then I thought. Ninja!Kurt next! **

**Thank you so much for reading, I will try and get the next chapter up next weekend, I make no promises though. **

**Reviews are my delight.**

**I had intended this to be plotless but I think the characters are begging for one. I'm just the writer, the story seems to come out on its own accord.**

**The song was Riot by Three Days Grace, they are amazing and though not Kurts style, I think the lyrics fit what he's feeling sometimes. **

**So are you guys happy with what this turned out to be? Sad? Make you want to beat me with a stick? Let me know!**

***less-than three* I mean it!**


	3. Sunday Pt 2 Ninja

***Sheepishly* Hello again. Yes I KNOW that this is way late. And my only excused are lame, but I'ma gonna tell you anyway. Skyrim. Homework. Sims 3. Skyrim. Sickness. Skyrim and Tumblr. Lame I know but it's all I got. **

**This chapter it good. It's not great, it's not my best and it's a bit shorter then the last two, but it's still good. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer(because i forgot with the other chapters but better late than never, right?) I do not own Glee or Kurt or Blaine or any Characters in this fic except for Arther. I make no profit off of this, only joy.**

* * *

><p>Kurt skimmed his IPOD, looking for the correct song, smiling to himself and humming tunelessly. He found the song and looked back to the blue sky, "If Noah were here, Mom, I don't think he'd take the comment that I could take him in a fight very well. He may even challenge me," here Kurt laughed loudly and without inhibitions, loving his freedom to be fully himself without having to worry about people looking a judging. He was allowed to be fully unique when by himself. The Warblers were a lovely group of boys but they didn't take to unique that well.<p>

"Well, he may have bullied me in the past but he is kind of my friend now, and his comment when I announced by transfer, about forming a protective circle around me? I think you remember, that made me think that he's actually is kinda sweet, underneath it all, anyway. So I wouldn't want to fight him, and I may show him this and ask him to reconsider. If you'll excuse me for a sec." Kurt smiled again and walked without hast into the shed.

Puck looked around and found everyone staring at him. "What? Me and Princess there understand each other." He feigned calm and bored, inside he was thinking,

'My God, it's crazy how well Hummel knows people, especially me. Damn, I KNEW I should have kept my mouth shut about the circle thing, but…the way Finn looked, not that I care. And we need Hummel to qualify, that's why I offered to help. Not because I'm sweet and defiantly not because I'm attracted to him. Nope,'

Puck nodded to himself with the assurance that he was Most Defiantly Not attracted to Kurt and continued to watch the screen, waiting for His Boy to reappear and thinking about all the ways he was going to get those jocks for messing with him.

Santana laughed, "Boy, I can't wait to see what Hummel can dish out. Puck, you think you could take him?"

Puck nodded, but looked slightly unsure, not aware that bets were being made all around him. The rest of the school, predominantly the ones of the female persuasion, looked entirely too eager to see what Kurt had planned next.

When Kurt left the view of the screen Blaine felt like he was slowly resurfacing from a deep, very deep, pool to discover that the rest of the boys were talking songs that would showcase Kurt for the upcoming competition. Surprisingly he did not feel jealous of this at all, talent like that SHOULD be showcased.

"Jeff," Wes said loudly, "is there a way for you to record this and put it on a DVD or something?

Jeff smiled and answered, "Yeah, in fact I have some equipment in my room. Nick, you wanna help me out?"

Several boys snickered and whispered comments of, "He'll help you out alright," could be heard around the room. The two boys in question blushed and hurriedly left the room.

David rolled his eyes, "Man I wish those two would just admit to being hopelessly in love and _get each other off_," he practically growled the last part, "the sexual tension could cause me to flip a table or something!"

Blaine just rolled his eyes and laughed, sitting back and waited to see what else Kurt had to offer. Several other Warblers followed suit.

The screen in both auditoriums showed Kurt walking out of the shed carring a slim black box adorned with intricate silver engravings.

_I'v never seen that before (Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany and Santana)_

_ That looks expensive (random students/warblers)_

_ Wonder what's in it? (Blaine, Puck and Artie)_

Meanwhile back on the TV Kurt was speaking again, "You remember these, Mom? The first set I got seven years ago so of course this is an upgrade. I got them this week; I'm really excited to try them out!" He put the key that was palmed in his hand to the lock and deftly opened the box revealing cushioned, deep red velvet interior on which was sitting two matching Sai Swords.

"I have a secret for you, Mom, you have to promise not to tell," Kurt giggled but looked sad for a quick moment before continuing, "I designed this myself," he presented the box and swords, "I did some sketches and sent them in and a few months later I received this in the mail along with a letter saying that they would love to use my designer and that I'd be getting 20% of the profit! Dad was really proud and said that maybe I should go into some sort of design career. I was thinking that maybe I will if Broadway doesn't work out. Though probably clothes and not boxes and swords." Kurt laughed again.

The people watching were amazed. This was the most that they had heard Kurt laugh in a long while. And the Box and Sword was a site to behold. Was their nothing that this boy could not do?

"So, Mom, here is the performance I would show Puckerman if he ever challenged me to a fight, because he wouldn't dare mess with someone if he knew they could use these and….well…let me show you." Kurt slipped the swords into black ribbon holders on his wrist and walked over to the speaker to start the music.

The beginning of Uprising by Muse were recognized by many people of both schools and Kurt slipped into a fighting pose, feet slightly spread and hands in loose fists in front of him by his hips. His head was bowed but his eyes were alight and restless with anticipation; he did love this.

As the opening notes washed over him he took many calming breaths and as soon as the first guitar chords were heard, pivoted and kicked out, in perfect form, a slightly more dangerous mockery of his Single Ladies kick.

Puck couldn't help but notice that if he'd been standing there Kurt's foot would have broken his nose and if he was standing back just a step it would have hit his in throat.

As the lyrics began Kurt took a step forward and threw a powerful punch with one hand and with the other he fluidly transferred the sword from its place at his wrist to his loosely firm grip. And with the ease of long practice, began to twirl it quickly in his hand. His smile growing larger and larger as he left the music consume his body and skill, improvising tricks with the one sword and suddenly he was holding and spinning the second sword as well, holding it in the same firm yet soft grip, as one might hold a small bird.

Blaine, (and Puck and possibly Sam as well), couldn't help but think what else Kurt could hold like that and hurriedly dismissed that kind of thought from their heads. At least Blaine and Puck did, Sam just let them be but didn't think upon that anymore.

Still spinning the swords Kurt kicked again before throwing both swords slightly forward and high into the air. Kurt than preformed a round-off kick and landed easily. He raised both hands and, with a look of slight concentration, caught the still spinning daggers and continued to twirl them before sharply stopping by slapping them into the holder on the opposite wrist and preformed a jump-kick before landing in a crouch perfectly timed with the ending of the song.

He got up and started doing simple stretches and exercises. Gaining his breath back and thinking about what to do next.

The Warblers turned to Blaine, "If he could do that, and he obviously had been able to do that for a while, how come he never took down the kids at his school that were messing with him?"

Blaine shook his head, "I don't know guys. I think that getting out of there, of that town, is more important to him than a few bruises and scars. You know how he is about his studies. Anything that could be a valuable addition to his résumé he takes or does. If something could be detrimental to it, if something could prevent him from getting into a college he stay well clear of."

"So what you're saying is," a young warbler piped up, "he never wanted to risk suspension or expulsion so he took it with his head down, knowing one day it'd be worth it?"

Wes started at the freshman, "What's your name, kid?"

"Arthur."

"I'll remember you, Arthur, you're smart." Wes nodded, "That exactly what Blaine was saying."

"Soooooo," Santana drew out the simple word, making it a warning of things to come, "Puck. You still think you could take down Hummel in a fight, after that display?"

Puck considered lying but Santana would see through it and make his day even worse. He slowly shook his head, "No, no I don't." he admitted.

Santana cackled, honest-to-god cackled as money started to exchange hands of the New Directions. "Knew it."

Puck cracked a smile of his own and said, "Hummel's been upgraded to Ninja Princess." Inside, however, he was freaking out. What was he supposed to do with this new-found lust? Ninja Princess snagged himself a boy-friend and he wasn't about to go mess up a friend's relationship, not again. He bit his lip.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope so. Some shoutouts:<strong>

**yrl: Thank you, sorry I didn't get this up earlier but whenever I needed to feel inspired I went back and reread you're comment. You're a big reason why this is even up. So thank you.**

**REJ624: I think you're right about that. I'll write a follow-up, once I finish this. hehe. And Thank You, you're right about that as well, it is a bit sad.  
><strong>

**Also a Thank You too:**

**IceAngel1982**

**-MoonxStar-**

**ColferFan1217**

**PipHooray**

**Happinessmachine**

**and last but not least,  
><strong>

**SickOfTakenUsernames**

**All of your reviews of the last chapter were really really appreciated. SO! Review if you have the time and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, finials are next week so...life may get in the way. But it will get up eventually, I PROMISE!**

***Less-than three* honest guys.  
><strong>


End file.
